Dangerous Seduction
by RockinWaterBender
Summary: A high ranking reporter. A dazzling singing sensation. They meet and sparks begin to fly. But when the singer begins to get threatened, Livia is hell bent on figuring out why who and what is happening. Will love blume or is it another dangerous seduction?
1. Attraction

The sexual pull of his stare was exahilerating. The way he moved his hips in time with music as the club's DJ spun his tracks. The heat of bodies pressed together only intensified the electricity. But then again Livia had her eyes locked on the target who had now made his way to the bar. His walk was slow and seductive that drew every girls attention away from their dates. He was dressed in an Armani suit. The charcoal grey pants and silver button up long-sleeve popped with his light green tie. It looked as if he stepped out of a men's buisness magazing, even though being in an office was a far throw for what he did for his career. Livia knew this man from his expensive taste, harmonizing voice, and love for basketball. As a reporter, you would think that they are programmed to know these things. But Livia knew all the trivia, ever since she was twelve and deeply in love with irrisistable Jesse McCartney.

He could feel his foot beign to tap to the unmistakable beat of his newest hit. The bartender handed him his Jack and Coke and he thanked him gratefully. Then he turned his attention to the dance floor where his charming emerald eyes he was known for, searched out the best pickings of the night. He spotted two blondes and a red head trying to dance in their sky high heels. Jesse ran his tongue over his bottom lip out of habit as he began to advance on the band of women. He was about halfway there when a flash of bright blue caught his eye. He spotted the object and it nearly took his breath away.

Her brown waves fell like a mocha waterfall over silky ivory shoulders. The silky smooth skin made his mouth dry up until he hit her face and his heart stopped. With eyes the color of the carribean sea and framed by long dark lashes that brushed her cheeks. A light blush was in her pale cheeks, the same color as her lips. They looked soft and luring as he wondered what they would tast like. She nearly knocked him off his feet when he began to watch her slither through the crowd. Her body was as slender as a willow which was probably quite flexible. He smilied wickedly at the thought and continued to watch her approach the bar. The light blue dress that was barely covering anything, was tight across her chest and hips. Her mile long legs were the finishing touch in her sleek black heels. She sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. He took a swig of his drink and advanced onto the woman that instantly captivated his senses.

"One dirty martini with three olives please." Livia shouted to the bartender and swiveled around to watch the dance floor when her tanned knees thumped against soft fabric. Her eyes met emerald ones and his dazzling movie star smile. "I'd watch those legs of yours". The singer replied and bumbed his cool glass against her knee as if by accident. "Oh really? I think you should uh... move your pants." She replied with a smirk and turned for her martini. Jesse slid onto the stool beside her and sipped his poison. Livia sent him a sultury stare and popped an olive into her mouth. He smiled charmingly. They sat there staring at each other sipping their beverages. Livia was the first to sit down her empty glass. "Well if you don't mind.." "Jesse" He filled in. "Jesse... I'm going to find a good looking guy to dance with." Livia replied and winked at him before slithering out of his line of sight and grasp. "Ouch." Jesse muttered and sat his glass down on the bar. Then he straightened his tie and pursued the seductive and sassy beauty out onto the dancefloor.


	2. Lust

He pushed through the young ladies and buisness men just to keep up with her. She slipped through the crowd like a ghost and was silent as the thrumming of the music made his heart beat even faster. When he finally caught up with her and grabbed her soft hand, she had turned and placed his hand on her hips. Jesse willingly put the other one on her other hip and she closed the inches between their bodies. He could see her body moving slowly like rippling water that felt warm in his hands. Her breath was in his head as he locked his eyes to hers. He could feel her dress inch up her thighs as her legs brushed gently against his to their own rythme. His mouth went dry as she licked her lips and looked up at him with a grin on her face. "I know you can dance better than this." She whispered in his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine. He smirked and yanked her forward as his fingers dug into her soft skin. He began to move against her warm body that was now more willing than before, to move with his own. She twined her hands around his neck and looked up at him through her lashes that nearly drove him insane. The sound drained out of his and hers minds as it if it was only him and her in the club with only the music they shared between them. The beatings of their hearts in sync with each other. Jesse's face was only inches from hers when she slid her hand down his spine with delicate fingers. He felt the waves of passion fall over him as he leaned to have a taste of her lips that were set in a beautiful pout. She moved her head seconds before impact when his kiss touched her silky cheek instead of his intended target. He laughed in his mind and had to give her credit for being such a tease. Instead of pulling away, he left his lips wander to her jawline and let them linger there before pulling away. She sighed and looked up at him through stormy blue eyes. She smirked beautifully and wound her fingers through his spikey brown hair then jerked his head down closer to hers. Their lips were barely touching when she suprised him by nibbling on his bottom lip. His heart pitched forward and he leaned in for more, but she pulled away with a dangerous smile playing on her lips. The lips he wanted so bad on his. He didn't wait for an invitation as he framed her face with his hands and roughly pulled her lips to his. There was spark.

A light pounding filled her head as she opened her eyes to the bright light and unfamiliar walls. They were an exotic shade of green that captivated the air as unique. Livia sat up eruptley and looked around frantically. The room was large with oak chairs and tables, a flat screen, french doors that were open to a view of the sea, and the big oak bed that she was laying in. Livia peered more closely and saw one of her shoes and her dress on the floor. There was a tie and a pair of pants laying next to them as if they were hastily thrown off. Then Livia groaned as she remebered the night before. The way he moved, his smell, the way he held her in his muscular arms, and the events that had taken place after that. Livia pulled the evergreen silk sheets around her naked body and cautiously stepped out of the bed. The marble floor was cool under her feet as she picked up her clothes and quickly pulled them on before walking out an open door that led to a large hallway. She tip toed quietly down it until she came to a large staircase that looked over a beautiful foyer below. There he stood arguing on the phone, as gorgeous as ever below. The singers hair was wet and spiked while he stood waving his free hand in the air as if trying to explain something to the person on the other line. He must have just gotten out of the shower because all he had was a towel slung low on his hips and his chest was glistening with water droplets. Livia was halfway down the stairs when he slammed the phone on a nearby table and ran a hand through his hair that sent water drops everywhere. Then he caught sight of her and his charming smile emerged on his movie star face. "Rise and shine, sleepy head." He replied sweetly and bounded up the rest of the marble stairs to her side. She couldn't help but smile at this man who she only knew from magazines and tv that she slept with the night before. "Morning." She returned and he placed a kiss on her cheek like a father would his daughter. She knew this routine well. "Would you like breakfast?" He offered but Livia shook her head. " I should be going." She said and walked to the big oak door. He just nodded and went to open the door for her. Livia nodded and walked out into the warm afternoon sunlight as Jesse stood at the door. "It was nice meeting you." He shouted as Livia got into her silver mercedes benz that was parked behind a dark blue audii. "Yeah, you too." She said back and spun out of the cobblestone drive and out of sight of those emerald eyes that drove millions of girls insane.

Later in the week, Jesse rubbed his tired face. He sat in the studio, studying the new song that his producers wanted him to record. The thing was that he couldn't focus on anything except her. He wanted her warm body next to him at night and the hot kisses they shared. It was crazy to think about the girl he knew nothing about, not even her name. He considered trying to track her down and ask her out, but he had no information about her besides that amazing body and dance moves that should have been illegal. He had people that could figure it out, but he doubted she wanted to see him after her hasty exit from the house. He pushed away from the table and pulled out his wallet to get money for a coffee when a slip of paper fell into his hand. He unraveled it and read the seven digits of a cell number and the name Livia scribed under it. He had no rememberance of a Livia lately, but he shrugged and picked up his cell and dialed. "Hey Livia, this is Jesse and I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight. If you do then meet me at Kavana's at eight sharp." He then hung up. Usually he wasn't ever that forward when he didn't remeber a girls number. But the week he was having, he needed to clear his mind and so he grabbed his keys and stroded toward the exit, alittle bit calmer.

Jesse stroded confidently through the club and straight to the crowded bar. "Usual, Bill" He shouted to the bartender and turned his attention to the dance floor. He sipped at his drink until he was interrupted by a light tap on the shoulder. He turned and met the blue eyes that had been haunting his dreams all week. "Hello Jesse."


	3. Longing

"Hello Jess."

Her voice was like a soft silk that was heavy on his body. He regained himself and sent his knowing smile. "Ah, we meet again." Jesse said as she took the seat beside him. Tonight, she wore a simple black dress and cherry red heels. Her eyes narrowed at his comment. "After all, we were supposed to meet here." "You are Livia?" Jesse blurted out and Livia frowned at his sudden out burst. "I mean yes of course. Ah... can I buy you a drink?" He said as he motioned for the bartender. "Vodka on the rocks with some orange juice." She replied and soon enough, the bartender came back with her drink. Livia sipped it and tilted her head back with a content sigh. "Do you wanna dance?" Jesse asked as his eyes sparkled in amusement. "I would... but I don't want to end up alone in a bed somewhere. Besides, I'm here on business." She said and sent him a wink. "What buisness?" "Well I am a reporter for the LA Post and am currently doing a story on you and your high rising career." Livia replied as she pulled a notebook and pen from her handbag. "On me? I don't think I've ever been interviewed for the LA Post before." Jesse said as his wide eyes stared at her with curosity. "You have, you just don't remember just like you don't remember any girls names that dance with you in a club." "Ouch. Low blow sweetheart." He said as he ran hi fingertip down her hip which caused her to quiver slightly, but she pulled away and ipped her drink. "Okay, so lets chat." Jesse said and leaned forward as if he was really intereted. The soft fragrance of a sweet, but seducing scent lured him to inch closer. "Well..." Livia drawled and crossed her legs as the reporting side of her took over. "How has your life changedfrom being the pretty boy to a mature adult?" "Well I have screaming women my age and it lets me take on more responsibilities as a man like taking you out to dinner Saturday night." He replied and grinned. Livia suppressed her smile and held in a giggle. " I'll have to check my schedule. I'm very busy with work and juggling dates." Livia flirted as she twirled her pen absently. Jesse rubbed his thumb along her knee and leaned closer. "I think you'll be free for me darling." He nearly whispered. Livia felt his breath hot on her ear. "Let's get on with this shall we?" Livia said and straightened up on her stool. Jesse sipped his drink and watched her beautiful and exotic face fill with embarrassment. He liked her enthusiasm and personal attitude, not to mention she was a knockout in that shameless dress.

Livia looked up from her notepad scribbled with notes at the now almost empty club around her. They had been talking for hours about his childhood and how it all started. "Well I guess we ended up being the all nighters this time." Jesse replied as he laid a benjamin for the bartender. Livia placed her notes in her clutch and picked up her red seude coat. Once on, Livia turned to the singer with a smirk. "Thank you for your time, Mr. McCartney." He raised an eyebrow. "It's Jesse, and no problem. I'm looking forward to Saturday night." and Jesse sent her a wink. "We'll see. I should get going." Livia said and began to turn when Jesse tugged her hand. "Let me take you home. It's the least I can do." Livia pondered it and nodded, accepting the ride. Jesse smilied and hauled her towards the back entrance which led to private parking. There was a beat up cavalier and a black Lotus sitting in the almost empty lot. He smiled at the way her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide with awe as he strolled toward the Lotus. Jesse opened the car's sleek door only to back Livia's back against it and brace his hands on either side of her, trapping her. "What are you doing?" "What I should have done when you first came in tonight." Then he lowered his mouth to hers. The sparks once again, began to sizzle and fry Livia's brain until it felt like she was liquid puddy. His tongue was torturous against her defenses and eventually her lips bid him entrance. The sizzling had then blown to a full on blaze that heated all the way down to her toes. He broke away too soon for her liking, but it made her want him all the more. Their heavy breathing was loud in the silent night around them. "We better get you home." He said and opened the door farther for her so she could slide inside and onto the buttery tan seats. He was soon sliding into the driver side and the instant purr of the car under her, sent her adrenaline pumping. "Fast is my speed so no nagging me." He said and sent her a wink. Then he whipped out of the lot with amazing skill and speed then they were driving down the side streets towards the bustling LA lights.

"Right here on the left." Livia pointed out and Jesse pulled up to the curb on a quiet suburb neighborhood just outside of the city. Her house was white with pale blue shutters and little daisies in the window boxes. It looked like a picture that belonged in Better Homes and Gardens. She turned towards him with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Jesse. Goodnight." She replied and leaned to peck his cheek, but he turned to capture her lips head on. Livia drew the kiss out and nibbled his bottom llip before pulling away after seconds of contact. Jesse's eyes narrowed in frustration. "You're a tease." He said and reached for her, but Livia quickly moved out of his grasp. "That's what keeps your attention." Livia drawled and got out of the car. Jesse debated on to follow her or watch her hips sway as she walked up her front walk. She approached her door and unlocked it and before going in she turned back and blew him a flirty kiss. Then Livia shut the door and a light flicked on to illuminate the front window. He saw her sitting her purse down and scratching the head of a big, burly, and black shepard. He smiled as she kissed it's head and moved from the room with the dog at her heels. Jesse started the engine and took one more quick glance at the tiny white house with blue shutters before speeding off into the night, with her sweet smell filling his car and his mind. He drove home alone in his deliciously smelling car to his big empty house. He walked through the grand foyer that echoed with his footsteps. Jesse threw his car keys down on a table and lumbered up the magnificent marble staircase to his master suite, where he flopped down onto his bed and instantly tumbled into fragranted dreams about dark lots and soft skinned angels.


	4. Gestures

"Late night?" Debby asked when Livia trudged into her cubicle the nex moring with a headache, and a short fuse. "You could say that." Livia snapped. She slouched into her desk chair and rubbed her aching temples. "Well, are you going to tell me who the lucky guy was?" "You really want to know? Jesse McCartney." Livia bellowed as she flicked on her computer and pulled out her notes from last night. "Don't be such a grouch and I was just askin geez." Debby snapped back before leaving. Livia nearly laughed when she realized Debby thought she was being sarcastic. Livia began to type an outline for her article when Brian Weller interupted her concentration by knocking on her wall. "What?" Livia shrieked and turned her snarl onto Brian. "Uhhh... There is a delivery for you." He whimpered and darted away. "What damn delivery?" Livia muttered and then dozen's of them filed in. Their fragrence was strong and the white color brightened the grey area in minutes. Vase after vase of calla lilies were set all around her desk and on it. Then a letter was handed to her as Livia stared at the thousands of flowers. She looked down at the cream envelope for a moment then ripped it open with the giddiness of a child. It read:

Dear Beautiful LIvia,

I hope these flowers help convince you about dinner

tomorrow night. Hopefully I see you at Tony's at 7.

Jesse.

"What were all those...Woah." Debby stopped dead as her gaze fell on the flowers. "Who is he?" "I told you!" Livia said and held out the letter that Debby immediatly snatched up in seconds. "Oh my god!"

Livia arrived at the restrauant at 7 sharp to see Jesse leaning against the pole outside. When he saw her, he stood straight and smiled. In his hand were another bouquet of calla lilies like the ones he sent to her office the other day and that now flooded her dinning room table. "I was afraid you would'nt show." He said and took her hand casually as they strolled into the restrauant. "Why wouldn't I? Well the flowers were a bit much." Livia joked and they were seated near the back in a dark warm booth by the fire place. "And they just so happened to have this booth open huh?" Livia said as she took her seat across from him. Jesse put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it's the luck of the draw."


	5. The End?

"So what was your childhood like?" Jesse asked as he sipped his Chardonay. Livia swirled her diet soda absently.  
"Not much to tell. My parents divorced when I was seven, I have two older brothers in the army,My father died in a car accident, My mother got remarried to a rich guy and we moved to LA so he could persue his big time producer career. I grew up, went to Cal University and graduated at the top of my class with advanced honors in everything." She replied and avoided his gaze. Jesse looked at her curiously and decided to avoid the question he really wanted to ask.  
"Well Ms. Smartypants, I feel quite dumb around you." He joked and Livia couldn't help, but giggle. He made her feel like she was floating on nothing, but air and she liked that feeling.  
"What about you?" Livia asked as the waitress handed them their meals and sent a wink to Jesse. If he noticed he didn't show it well.  
"Grew up with both of my parents and an only child, graduated high school, got an acting job on summerland, got a record deal, and I've been building up from there." He said with a smile and cut into his well done shrimp and steak. Livia picked at her ceaser salad and looked down at her lap. There she was on a date with someone totally opposite of her. What was she thinking? Livia argued with her mind as Jesse chowed down on his food. Fifteen minutes past and Jesse broke the silence.  
"Don't you like your salad?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well." Livia lied and dabbed at her mouth with her napkin nervously. She was having dinner with a complete stranger.  
"Well let me get the check and take you home." Jesse said concerningly and signaled for the waitress to bring them the check. He sent her away with cash and told her to keep the change and he lead Livia out of the restrauant and into his red porsche, now sitting on the side of the street.  
Livia once again found herself sitting on buttery tan seats that smelled of pine and his cologne. Jesse pulled away from the curb and drove through the eleven o'clock traffic through the city as he remembered the directions she gave him the last time he took her home.

As much as Jesse wanted to ask, he kept his mouth shut as he once again found himself driving down the familar suburban neighborhood of the woman sitting next to him. She was quiet the whole ride out of the city which worried him. Jesse eased his porsche to the curb and looked over at Livia. She sat in silence, fiddling with her clutch. He placed his hand over hers and she looked up to meet his gaze.  
"I should go. Thank you for dinner and the flowers." She said and reached for the door. Jesse pulled her back and Livia looked back at him with a small smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. She sighed and leaned in to kiss his cheek sweetly and then stepped out of the porsche and up the steps to her perfect house. Jesse had a gut feeling that this was going to be the last time he'd hear from her and he didn't care. She was beautiful and perfect and attracted him, but she was totally different from him and what he was used too. Once Livia was inside, Jesse rumbled down the street leaving the girl he thought had fallen down from heaven above, in the dust.


End file.
